In the Light of the Day
by mistressDD
Summary: Genevieve Davis has found her Edward, or Alexander for that matter. This chapter is basically something that Edward and Bella would have done, just tweaked. Please Review!
1. Romantic evening

In The Light of the Day

_**IN THE LIGHT OF THE DAY**_

_**My name is Genevieve Davis and my boyfriend is Alexander Mine…**_

_**The vampire.**_

We were laying on the soft blades of grass, outside in the vast meadow surrounding his mansion-like farmhouse, in the dark; looking up at the twinkling stars above our heads. I was staring vacantly into space as was normal when one was deep in thought. He probably won't do it, I thought. He's too afraid to think of what I'll miss in life. He just doesn't understand that while I'm still human, the only thing that I'm missing is him. I mean, how can I be sad if I'm with the one I truly love forever? I turned to him. He was already looking at me, thinking his own thoughts, just like I was anticipating.

"I know what you're going to say, but don't say anything for now; just listen. If you changed me right at this moment, then in three days' time I could be with you forever. I know that this is the right choice because I have never felt the same way about anyone else or been this sure about anything."

I wasn't sure that he was listening anymore so I glared at him. He had turned to gaze at the stars again, but when he heard me stop, he looked at me with his sad but intense, silvery blue eyes.

"Viv, you know I couldn't do that…I want you to be happy in your human life with your mom and step-dad. How would they feel if you all of a sudden didn't come outside on sunny days, and disappeared for whole nights? You would have to live with them _and_ the thirst, and I don't think a newly changed vampire could accomplish that."

I sighed. Feeling enough aching and love to last me forever, I put my arms around Alexander, laid my head on his shoulder, and squeezed.

"Alex…You didn't let me finish. I have it all planned out. During the summer, I could take a long camping trip with you, Esmeralda, and Olivander, far away from any human life. My parents would definitely agree if there was parental supervision" I paused to see if he was really listening again. He blindly nodded.

"Go on, I'm listening." It was as if he could read my mind.

"You would bite me and after the three days were up, we would go hunting together. I know that you would make sure I was safe, so I would have nothing to worry about. You could train me, teach me to resist; and when you thought I could be safe around people, you would bring me back to the island. When I felt that Katherine and Daniel were ready to know the truth, then I would tell them. During sunny days, which by the way are rare, I would just pretend to be sick. As for missing for whole nights, I'll let them know I would be sleeping over your house with Minnie; which, ironically, I would be. So you see, it will all work out. I know it will. It has to…" I finished the last sentence in earnest desperation.

"I would give everything up for you if you gave me the chance."

He turned around in my arms to face me, loosening my grasp on his shoulders. "But I am _not_ going to give you that chance. I want you to live life to its fullest, even if it means you getting older. Getting older is normal, living with your parents for a while is normal, and normal is what you need to be ("I am anything but normal" I mumbled); it's what I want you to be. Don't give up a normal life for me, because I'm not going anywhere. Plus, it would break your parents' hearts to see you so…willing…to give a boy everything when he gives you nothing in return. Well, almost nothing."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see his enchanting half-smile. I turned away from the stars to gaze at his impossibly perfect features. I already knew that I would never get used to how gorgeous he looked. He had perfectly perfect, natural, bright silver-streaked blonde hair and a nose that models both male and female would die for. He was wearing a gray button down shirt, which was halfway unbuttoned, exposing his smooth-as-silk pale marble chest, and soft blue jeans that fit him nicely (no shoes though). His seductive cerulean eyes would entrance me whenever I looked into them. When I did, I just could _not _look away. And his sexy lips made me weak every time he would kiss me. A face so perfectly symmetrical, it is like an angel's. No… even better.

He lightly pressed his lips onto mine; and, as usual, I overreacted. I have this thing of getting too _into _the kiss. The first time I fainted, the second I accidentally attacked him, and the third I flinched at the touch of his ice-cold skin and he became as still as a statue. This time though, I almost sneezed. He could feel the movement that my throat had made and immediately froze. He held me away from him for an excruciatingly long minute until he finally decided that he was safe enough and pulled me closer.

I slowly laid my head on his chest. Quick, sudden movements alert his vampire side to attack. It takes a lot of his energy to keep from biting or killing me (it's because to him I smell like he does to me, and that's so infuriating!), and the last thing he wants is to have blood on his hands; my blood especially.

I propped up on my elbows and whispered, "You wouldn't need to give me anything in return because the only thing I need is you. All I want is to be with you. Is that too much to ask?" He didn't reply so I lay my head back on his chest and didn't move until I fell asleep.

Page 4


	2. A day out

When I awoke, I found myself in my room. There was no need to question how I got there with my parents in the house. Thomas has a habit of watching me sleep from in my room. He gets there fast because traveling at the speed of light is natural to him; plus the window is always open. I sat up under my warm jack skellington comforter to see if he was there. He was sitting on the couch by the window, watching me like always. I noticed that he was wearing different clothes than last night, but I was still in the same ones. "Have a nice sleep?"

As if he had to ask. He and I both knew that I talk right before I fall asleep and don't remember it the next morning. Katherine told me that I have done that since I was little. "What did I say this time?" I was calm and certainly not embarrassed. It was a regular question for us. He smiled his half-crooked smile and a very slight blush appeared on his pale cheeks.

"You said that you wanted to be changed now, but if I wanted to wait, I could. You said that either way, you still loved me."

I smiled even though I recalled saying nothing, as usual. "Well, I rarely say anything that's not true." I got up out of the bed and went over to the black leather couch to sit next to him.

"Lets forget about changing me for today and focus on having fun. I would like to go to skating, how about you?" He turned to me and gave me a smile that reached his eyes. "Well, I'm not in the mood for all that noise. What about a picnic? Its quiet and we'd have the whole day to ourselves." I smiled back and squealed with joy. I'd never been on a quiet picnic before; especially not alone with a boy. It had always been a trip to the noisy skating rink with my mom and step-dad, or a family outing with everyone; and I mean _everyone_.

Before I could reply he started talking again. "It's settled then. We're going on a picnic at the place of my choosing. I don't think you've ever been there. Most people haven't."

For some reason I couldn't stop smiling "Sure. It's only fair that you get to pick where we go. But we're taking your car."

He left the room so I could get dressed. I had no need to worry about Daniel or Katherine seeing him because they leave for work early together. The house was safe for Thomas to roam until about eight, when they came home. I quickly showered, and dressed in light colored clothes, for it was to be warm today.

When I opened the door to leave my room, Thomas was leaning against the wall next to it apparently expecting me to come out soon. What _I_ didn't expect was for him to grab my arms and pull me into a breathtaking liplock. He had obviously planned this for he did it as soon as I stepped out of my room. Nevertheless, it literally stole my breath. I forgot to breathe and started gasping for air while he was kissing me. Again, he froze and pulled me away from him.

He sighed and murmured, "Let's just go…" I felt bad for ruining it but there was nothing I could do at that time. I grabbed my jacket and followed him down the stairs and out the door.


	3. Drive to nowhere

5 minutes later, we were in his Mercedes on the way to his perfect picnic spot. I asked him where we were going but he merely smiled and told me "you'll see in a minute." I was glad that my earlier mistake hadn't gotten him into a bad mood.

During the 20 minute-long ride, all was silent except for the radio turned down low. Halfway through, I realized that we had forgotten to bring food and it was only 9 o'clock. If we were to stay all day we would need to eat something. I told him about my concerns and he just said that we would leave in time for me to eat. After another 15 minutes he told me that I had to close my eyes or else I would ruin the surprise. I reluctantly obeyed for his sake; just to see him happy.

It felt like forever before he stopped the shiny Mercedes. My eyes flew open and were only open for a quick second before his hand appeared over them. "You still can't open them." In those seconds I had caught a glimpse of a green and brown canopy. "I know we're in the forest for one thing. Wait, we're not going to eat _here_, are we?" "No, we're not eating in the forest. The place is somewhere around here." I could tell by his voice that he was trying to suppress a smile. i got out of the car, with my eyes still closed, and I felt his hand close around mine right after I stepped out. As an instantaneous act he lifted me easily into his arms as if I didn't weigh 120 pounds but only 10. I was suddenly being carried like a baby. Of course it made sense for him to carry me, with us walking through the forest and my eyes being closed and all; I just wasn't expecting him to do it so swiftly, or carry me like I was his child.

The unexpected pick-up almost forced me to open my eyes; but I resisted. I was going to respect his wishes even if it killed me.

After 2 minutes, and I didn't feel us moving, I peeked through my eyelids. What I saw was nauseating. We were moving so fast that the trees looked like one big black wall. I was afraid to get sick, and I knew for sure that I was beginning to feel motion sickness, so I squeezed my eyes closed until he announced, "you can open your eyes now, we're here." I did as he told and I saw that we were standing in front of an immense field shining with light from the sun, but still under the dense jungle shade. At that moment I realized that I had never seen Alexander in sunshine; it's always been rainy on Caroline Island. I walked into the sunlight and marveled at the field's beauty. It was picturesque. There were flowers everywhere and even a mini waterfall gurgling into a small pond filled with brightly colored fish. I turned and noticed that Alex had stayed in the shade 10 feet away. I knew that the myth about vampires burning at the slightest ray of sunlight was just that, a myth; but I still did not know what would happen if he was exposed to it. I beckoned him to follow. He looked at me warily and finally decided to walk into the sunlight.


	4. Happy in Love

Before I knew what was happening he was standing in front of me. As I took a good look at his face, I noticed that there were tiger-like, faded black marks surrounding his face that were pointing inwards. There were these same marks all over his arms. It was as if he could transform into a tiger at any given moment. In addition, I noticed that his eyes had turned an intimidating, but beautiful, shade of blood red and that his canine teeth had lengthened slightly into fangs. As I looked into those crimson eyes he shamefully looked away, as if embarrassed. "Now you see why I cannot go outside in the sunlight. Now you see why I live on the island." I reached my hand out to stroke his face but he weakly turned his head in a small effort to keep me from touching him. I was always known for being stubborn so I changed the course of my hand to intercept his face. As soon as I had caught it and held it in place, I stared into those beautiful eyes of his (god, I love them.), and said the first words that came to mind. "You're still not very scary. As a matter of fact, I think it makes you look even more beautiful." He was just as surprised at my words as I was, but they seemed to do the trick and he appeared more peaceful and lighthearted.

"Thanks Vi. You're the only one to see it that way. Everyone who has glimpsed me like this has run away like they've seen a monster. And that's exactly what I am, a monster."

He had gone back into his depression and I was angry about it.

"Stop talking about being a monster, because you are not one! You know, most people have a _mid_life crisis; but you, you just _had_ to switch it up and have an _after_life crisis!" my voice had shot two octaves as I shouted and I sounded like a mouse by the time I was finished. Alexander stared at me with a wild look on his face before roaring with laughter. I relaxed and joined in the infectious mood. He took my hand, wrapped his free arm around my waist, and pulled me in for a light hug.

"I love you," he said as he buried his face into my hair.

"I bet I love you more." I teased. We relaxed like that for about a minute until he softly sighed and leaned back to kiss my forehead.

"Let's go start this day out before it starts to get cold, okay?" he crookedly smiled and it took my breath away. My eyes bugged and my heart rate increased rapidly. He just smiled wider and ran his fingers through his perfectly blonde hair. "I absolutely adore the way you heart beats like that. Like a symphony playing my favorite song over and over." Of course he could hear it. I could hear it drumming in my ears as I stumbled across the beautiful field joyfully. It felt like my whole world was spinning (or was that just me twirling?) The most beautiful person in the world was mine and we were about to enjoy a picnic filled with laughter, playfulness, and love. Eventually I became too dizzy to stand and Alex had to carry me the rest of the way to the middle of the field. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt while Alex watched the whole time, carrying me with a pleased look on his face.

"Wow" he murmured, "If you're going to react like this then I'm going to have to take you out more often. I like this very much." he laughed and kissed me more enthusiastically than usual. I was more than willing to wrap my arms around his neck and that's exactly what I did. Strangely, he didn't pull away but added to my enthusiasm by spinning me 'round and 'round until I had to pull away. "I'm guessing you hunted last night hence the reluctance to push me away…?"

"You guessed right, malady. Would you care to share this dance?" He set me down and made a graceful bow that even the most talented dancers would envy. I was confused

"But there's no…" I trailed off as he pulled an Ipod equipped with the tiniest but strongest speakers in the world. I don't think that they're even available in the U.S. yet. I wondered at how much it cost him.

"No need for doubt deary, Master Alex has everything under control." He pushed the "on" button but no sound came out. He checked the underside of the speakers and found that they needed batteries; ones that he had left in the car. He glanced at my eyes, embarrassed, and said that he would be back within 5 minutes. With that, he took off in a blur in the direction that we came from. I took this opportunity to take a little nap on the soft green fern-bed that the field provided me with. I let my mind wander as I quickly slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Contestant 2

The next thing I was aware of was something dripping on my cheek. I figured it must have started to rain when I noticed that the dripping was only on my face. I opened my eyes to fine myself staring into the face of the biggest wolf I had ever seen and that the dripping was coming from its open mouth. I would have been afraid if I didn't recognize this particular wolf.

"ELIJAH!!" I yelled. The wolf licked my face as I screamed with pleasure of seeing my best friend after so long. We rolled around together in the ferns as the memory came back and flooded my mind.

_There I was, wandering around my grandfather's farm in Illinois when I saw a white baby wolf caught in a bear trap at the edge of the woods. The poor creature was yelping so bad that I felt physical pain for it. I quietly sneaked over to the trap and released the small pup. I softly picked it up and carried it inside the house to attend to its wounds. Grandfather came home from his crop to find me feeding the animal warm milk from an old washed-out bottle and asked if I would like to keep it during my stay there, for they would never allow me to bring a wild animal out of the state. I was overjoyed. My first real pet was a wild wolf pup. I made sure to groom it properly, feed it, and play with it, all of the responsibilities with having a pet. That is also how he became my best friend. He would protect me as he got older, lie beside me and whimper when I was sad, and lick my face all the time until it was time for me to leave, 1 year later. We shared long goodbyes and as soon as I got home, I called grandpa to see how Elijah was holding up. He told me that Elijah had run away as soon as I boarded the plane. I was devastated to lose my best friend and I thought I would never see him again. I cried for days but eventually became accustomed to being disappointed._

"Elijah, it's so good to see you!! I've missed you so much." I kissed him on the nose and he barked happily.

"Vi?" I heard Alex's voice. I turned to see him staring bug-eyed at the wolf lying on top of me and holding the now-battery filled ipod in his right hand. "Get away from that thing now! It's dangerous!" he yelled. Elijah growled at the unwelcome guest to our reunion. I laughed.

"He's not dangerous, trust me. Alex, meet my best friend in the world, Elijah. Elijah, be nice, this is my boyfriend Alex." I smiled fondly. "I raised Elijah from when he was just a pup and I haven't seen him in ages. Cut him some slack, will you?" Alex was now looking annoyed at the wolf who somehow managed to look smug.

"How did you find me boy? The last time I saw you was at grandpa's farm in Illinois over 2 years ago." In response, he barked out something that sounded uncannily like "I followed you here." I raised an eyebrow. "Picking up some English now have you?" he dipped his head in what was supposed to be a nod. I gave Alex a look that said, **"**My pet can speak English. Top that."

I pushed the heavy animal off of me and stood up, brushing off all of the undergrowth. Elijah started to whine and I quieted him down with a quick 'hush'.

"I'm so sorry Alex. We can still dance if you want." I stared desperately into his eyes, trying to lighten the disappointment hidden there.

"No, it's alright. You haven't seen him in forever. You two need a chance to catch up." He almost smiled but it faltered before it reached half of his face. In a burst of emotion I threw my arms around him and tried to reassure his disappointed ego. "I'll do something special for you to make up for this, I promise." I kissed his cheek and squeezed his middle until there was no breath left in me. "Let's go home. This day wasn't a total waste; we still have about 8 hours until the parentals return home." He smiled at me and motioned for me to climb on his back. I gladly obliged. Before I knew it, we were running again and I suddenly realized something. "Oh" I gasped, "We forgot Elijah!"

"No we didn't, he's running right behind us, and may I say that is the biggest and fastest wolf that I have ever seen. He's even keeping up with me." He annoyed that the animal could compete with him in anything. I laughed heartily as we stopped right in front of the car.

"Now, we have a predicament. I am not letting that thing in my car." I demounted his back and using the most convincing and sexy voice I could muster, I leaned into his face until our noses were only about an inch apart.

"Pleeeaase Alex…let him ride in the car with us. Do it for me. Pretty please?" I stroked his jaw with the back of my hand and knew that I had won the moment he shivered.

"Okay, okay." He sounded breathless. "He can ride with us. But if he pees on the seat then I'm kicking him out, got it?"

"yep" I giggled. I quickly pecked him on the lips and skipped over to the side door to find Elijah sitting patiently next to it. I opened the door and winked at him. I could swear that as he climbed in he started to laugh a barking cough.


	6. Sacrifice

In The Light of the Day

I groaned and stretched as the morning's first rays hit my face. "Ugh, I _really_ don't want to go to school today."

"Then don't." I twisted my body, surprised, to find Alexander lying next to me, propped up on one arm and watching me intently. I was shocked to see a troubled look on his face. It was probably from the events caused by yesterday's unexpected visitor. I giggled but he stared at me with hard, cold eyes and shut me up immediately.

"So what's on your mind that's made you so hostile all of a sudden?" I asked, the anger rising in my voice.

"Ask your little friend over there." He glanced toward the corner of the room that was farthest from the bed, but it only lasted for a second; long enough to where I could follow his gaze and meet Elijah's green eyes.

"Oh…" my rage vanished like smoke. I suddenly remembered what happened last night when we got home. I tried and failed to convince Daniel and Katherine to let me keep Elijah and the only reason that he was still here is that Alex intervened and unleashed his full charm power on them. Nobody can resist Alex when he's charming.

I'm pretty sure that about an hour later, he was regretting ever helping me in that situation because every time that me and Alex would get close, Elijah would jump in between us and lick my face or growl at him. I thought it was funny and laughed.

"I think someone's jealous of you Alexander…" winking at Elijah when I was sure that Alex was looking.

The next and last time that Elijah jumped between us and growled, Alex became so annoyed that he growled impressively and Elijah whimpered and retreated to the corner that he was sitting in now, and stayed there.

"I don't think that dog of yours is normal. He seems to have human-like characteristics. He gets jealous only when I'm near you, he laughs when you do something stupid, and he appears to always know what we're talking about. Strange pup…." I half-smiled and shook my head

"ALL dogs are like that. As a matter of fact, I don't think you've ever had one, have you?" my voice sounded slurred and he gave me a sympathetic look. "No, but right about now, I don't want one." I laughed lightly and wormed my way into his solid arms, snuggling my face into his chest. His cold skin shocked me back into consciousness, which was surprising because I didn't realize that I was falling asleep. The small shot of adrenaline from the shock started to fade as my cheek warmed the small patch of skin, but the damage was done and I was fully awake.

"What time is it anyhow?" I asked. Alex opened his mouth to speak but a knock on the door sent him flying out the open window. The air that now occupied the space beneath my cheek whistled shortly in my ear as my head plopped onto the pillow.

"Viv, honey, are you awake? I thought I heard voices." It was Katherine. I had forgotten that my eccentric and childish mother always woke up early to open the curtains and let the sunshine through. She was my real mom, but calling her mom just felt weird to me. I heard the door crack open a bit. I was lying with my back to the door, trying to pass off as asleep. "Viv?" She whispered. I decided to play it off. Moving slowly, I stretched and yawned loudly. I turned to the door and tried to look surprised.

"Mom? Hi. What are you doing up so early?" I made my face as blank and innocent as possible. She flushed slightly and stammered for the right words.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry Hun. I didn't mean to…I was only…it's so drafty in here…sorry I woke you. I'll just be going now…" her fuzzy brown head backed out of the room, embarrassed at waking me up. The door closed and suddenly there was a small gust of unnatural wind and he was lying next to me again.

"Well I know one thing; Acting is out as a career for you. It's just a good thing that your mother doesn't look too deep into things." He smiled and brushed a piece of hair hanging in front of my face back behind my ear. "School is out. No chores. Nothing to do…any ideas?" he murmured.

I thought about that for a minute and suggested the first thing that came to mind. "How about you do the opposite as I say for one day? It would probably make things a little more interesting seeing as I would forget." Then I sat up and ran out of the room as quickly as I could, trying to surprise him. I ran into my parents' room, locked the door and closed the window. "Come in!" I said. That way he wouldn't come in and ruin the moment that I had planned. I could hear Elijah barking incessantly in the other room. Stupid dog, he probably thought I left him. I ignored him and I turned to the secret drawer in mom's jewelry case and pulled out the ring. The engagement ring that I intended to give Alexander. I finally found out that I wanted to spend the rest of my life instead of the rest of eternity with him. I slipped it into my pocket and quietly unlocked the door. "I'm coming," I whispered. Remembering that my face was as easy as paper to read, I tried the stupid-looking technique on 'Anger Management' to calm myself and clear my face. Woosa…woosa…ok. I'm ready. I stepped into the room only to find it empty of any vampires. There was a note on the dresser in his perfect handwriting. Confused, I picked it up and immediately broke down into tears. How could he do this to me?

_Dear Genevieve, _

_I'm so sorry. Everyone has left the island to find more plentiful bounty and are not coming back. I thought that telling you in person would only hurt us both more. I stayed behind to share what time I had left with you. I'm sure that dog of yours will keep you company. I'm sorry for doing this to you. I really do love you; I just can't stand your scent anymore. Please give my apologies to Katherine and Daniel. Sorry, but this is better for both of us. Don't expect to see me ever again._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexander Mine_

I slid down to the floor against the wall and started to sob. My plans were ruined. He couldn't stand me, he said. It's better for both of us, he said. He doesn't know anything! How could he do this to me?!

I vaguely felt a nudging in my ribs and looked up through my tear-filled irises. Elijah was sitting there, his head cocked and whimpering. I reached my shaky hands up and pulled him in for a hug. I would need him to get through this. If I could get over Elijah leaving me once, then I could handle Alexander. As I said before…I had gotten used to disappointment.

Page 4


End file.
